Lessons From A Suicide Girl
by King Of Worlds
Summary: A girl at Hollywood Arts commits suicide because of bullying. It makes everyone start thinking, and start changing their hurting ways. JadeXTori Jori BeckXRobbie Reck/Rock M for later
1. Chapter 1

The video had been all over the school in only a matter of hours. It had been posted on her Facebook. And one of the people that was only friends with her on there so she could bully her online as well saw it. That girl sent it to all her friends, who shared it with all their friends, then the entire school knew. Everyone went to school the next day, some people were fine, others were confused, and some were just barely stopping themselves from crying.

Alisha Thompson had committed suicide. She didn't do it on camera, or the video wouldn't have been posted, but everyone knew she had done it. She made a video, a pretty long video. But it wasn't just from one take, it was many takes. And it was clear from how her hair changed, that it was over many months… if not years. The video was simple, but very sad.

Alisha was sitting, it was clear she had used the web cam on her laptop to film it, it was also clear that the computer was sitting on her lap. There were a bunch of pictures and things on the wall behind her.

"Hello. None of you know who I am, but I know all of you. All seven hundred thirty eight students and faculty at Hollywood Arts. I can tell you the name of everyone there, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to say good bye. My name is Alisha Thompson. I have been going to Hollywood arts since freshman year. I got in based on my singing, but never got recognized for it. Many of you probably actually find my face a little familiar, don't you? That's because almost every single one of you, had bullied me at one time or another. But today I'm making it end." She said, her voice even, her hair neon orange.

The video switched, now Alisha was sitting on her bed. The video was taken from a bit away; you could see her entire bed along with the wall behind here. There was a cluster of things there, pictures, playing cards, Pokémon cards, Naruto cards, figures glued to the wall. It was very clear she spent a lot of time making into exactly what she wanted it to be.

"Did you ever care? Any of you? I'm not trying to be mean, I just really want to know, did any of you ever give a dang about me? You shoved me aside, cursed at me, said rude things, ditched me for better things, stood me up for dates, why? What have I ever done to you? Nothing. The only thing I've ever tried to do was be your guys' friends. Even my best friend Kennedy left me, the one person in this world, that I needed, left me. Now I can't even remember what for. Maybe her new boyfriend, maybe her new friends, maybe her mom. Whatever it was, I was no longer important enough to have time spent on me… apparently."

Then the video switched, the picture of her was from slightly closer, as if it was set on her desk, she was sitting on her bed. The contrast from the first part wasn't much. There were just a few less things on the wall, and her hair was forest green. She took a deep breath before singing.

"_I'm a little boy with glasses_

_The one they call the geek_

_A little girl who never smiles_

_'Cause I've got braces on my teeth_

_And I know how it feels_

_To cry myself to sleep_

_I'm that kid on every playground_

_Who's always chosen last_

_A single teenage mother _

_Tryin' to overcome my past_

_You don't have to be my friend_

_But is it too much to ask_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain" _You could see the shine of the overhead light on her eyes; tears were slipping into her eyes.

"_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me_

_I'm the cripple on the corner_

_You've passed me on the street_

_And I wouldn't be out here beggin'_

_If I had enough to eat_

_And don't think I don't notice_

_That our eyes never meet_

_I lost my wife and little boy when_

_Someone cross that yellow line_

_The day we laid them in the ground_

_Is the day I lost my mind" _She had a small smile on her face when she sang the last line, as if thinking of the day she lost her own mind.

"_And right now I'm down to holdin' _

_This little cardboard sign...so_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names" _That's when the dam on her tears broke, and they started slipping down her face.

"_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me" _She got a small smile then, knowing the lyrics that were coming next.

"_I'm fat_

_I'm thin_

_I'm short_

_I'm tall_

_I'm deaf_

_I'm blind, hey, aren't we all" _She sang louder, as if getting more confidence in what she was singing.

"_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me" _She ended the song, singing with her eyes closed on the last line.

She opened her eyes again, and wiped the tears from her face.

The angle of the video was the same, but her hair was teal and pink now, she sat with a strange smile on her face. It was as if she was caught between laughing manically and sobbing.

"There was one person, right after Kennedy left me, I had seen him around a bunch, but never got a chance to talk to him. I wanted to, I really did, but he was always so busy, with so many things, and I always felt so bad for not talking to him. But, after she left, I finally managed to find him alone, and I tried to talk to him, but he did what everyone else did. And I still don't understand why. He blew me off. He told me to meet him at a coffee shop after school to talk… I waited for five hours, never showed. Then when I tried to ask him about it on the slap when I got home. He just sent me a smiley face with an LOL. Nothing else. The next day, I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me. He didn't talk to me after that, and I even heard him one day talking to a friend, about how much of a loser I was. I still don't understand why… Why you did that Sinjin."

The video switched to a small view of her bed. The laptop was set by it, facing the ceiling. Alisha was looking down at the screen, her black and red striped hair casting a shadow on her face.

"There's a quote from Albert Einstein that was said on an episode of Criminal Minds, the one about the guy who was on that train, it's called Derailed. 'The question that sometimes drives me hazy, is am I, or the others crazy?' I think about this quote a lot. Because I genuinely don't know. It's easy to look around and say, these people are crazy. But maybe I'm the one who's crazy. For staying this long in a world where I'm hated. Even someone going through the exact same thing as me hates me. Sinjin Van Cleef is a bully victim. He was almost left to drown by Andre, and Tori was too disgusted by him to even attempt mouth to mouth to save his life. But he shunned me, just like the others. Just like the people shunned him.

"Are you really, are all you really that busy with your own lives, that you can't see how much harm you're causing to others? Not caring is running rampant," tears came into her eyes, and they showed in her voice. "And none of you care. You are all so worried about your newest break up, the new girl, your new relationship, your test, or whatever. That you can't see, how hurt the people you're cruel to are. Do you not see the… never mind. I'm not bringing that up. You're welcome Sinjin; your secret is still safe. And yes I know about it, I know a great deal of things about a great deal of people, probably because nobody bothered to see me, they didn't know I was around."

Again the video changed, it was a long shot of an entire wall of her room. She was pacing, her orange and blue hair in pigtails.

"No one ever saw me, I was invisible, so I learned everything. I know big things about every single person at that school, huge things. And I could say them all right now; I could say them and get many people in trouble. But I won't. Those secrets will die with me… literally. So don't worry Beck, Jade, Tori, Trina, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Andre, Sabrina, Catherine, Timothy, Austin, Andrew, Kimmy, Lenny, Bill, Will, Mark, Arthur, I won't tell your secret. Oh, and Jasmine, Theodore, Ted, Abbey, Marshall, Robin, Holly, Buck, Jane, Chris, Stella, Lilly, Zack, Victor, Whitney, Kevin, Kyle, Carl, your secrets are safe as well. Plus everyone else, and trust me, out of all the students and staff there, I know at least one incriminating thing about each of them. You guys really should have paid more attention.

"And I would tell you all those secrets, in fact, I really should… but then that would make me like you. Sure I'm going to commit suicide, but that doesn't make me worse than you. You are all carelessly thinking only of yourself, only looking out for yourself. So while I point a gun at my head, or take a blade to my wrist, at least I'll have pride, in knowing I did not senselessly drive someone to being this desperate. I could take said go to school, shoot everyone, make you remember me. Make you FINALLY see the harm you've caused. But again, that would make me like you. So, I don't think I'll use the gun, or blade. I think I'll take a page from someone I admire so greatly, and use a pair of scissors."

The video changed to be a bit farther away, like on a desk, and it showed her sitting on her bed, the rainbow in her hair.

"Oh, and Kennedy, do you wanna know why I was really so upset about you leaving me? It's because I'm in love with you. Not like a sister, like I would marry you, and have children with you. Raise them together, gay marriage is becoming more and more legal, it wouldn't be that hard. But you don't like me like that. I only wish I had had the courage to tell you how in love with you I am while I was alive. I'm sorry, but I couldn't. It terrified me too much. But I'm in love with you, now you know."

A new part of the video played then. Her hair was bright pink now, and there were even more pictures on the wall behind her. The camera looked to be in about the same place as before.

"So this is my good bye. But you don't care, do you? Well congratulations everyone… neither do I. Good bye forever, from me Alisha Jenna Thompson."

Then the video went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was not her normal ganky self the day after she had seen the video. She walked through the halls of her school, not knowing exactly where to go. She knew she was mean, it was what she prided herself on, it was one of the few things that she did to help herself. So she was fine with that, she has resigned into the gankyness. What had her confused was what the dead girl could possibly know about her. She had a lot of secrets. Like her secret piercing, her favorite color, her favorite movie, her new tattoo idea, where she kept her school diary (yes, she had one specifically for school), the reasoning for why she was such a gank, and, the biggest was her HUGE secret crush. So many things that could have been said about her… but none that actually were.

Tori wasn't all smiles like she normally was. He had watched Alisha's video the night before, and was almost in tears, even as she walked through the doors into Hollywood Arts. Even Trina was being conservative, which she was thankful for. She was surprised, confused, and sad. She had been racking her brains since she had watched the video, trying to think of when she had been mean to that girl. Her face was just barely familiar, she had defiantly seen her before, but she couldn't remember where. It made her sad to think she could have helped someone feel so much pain.

Then there was her confusion about what Alisha could have known about her hidden piercing, her secret love of a certain style of dress, and her huge crush on someone that would never return her feelings. She sighed, not knowing how the school was going to survive.

**L-e-s-s-o-n-s_F-r-o-m_A_S-u-i-c-i-d-e_G-i-r-l**

Jade quickly walked to Sikowitz's classroom. She knew her friends would be there, she also knew she had to get there and comfort them. On her way she accidentally bumped into Sinjin. Without even thinking, she muttered a;

"Sorry."

Before hurrying off. Jade West had never been that nice, that just showed the students how much their lives had changed.

She walked into the room, and heard crying. She knew it was Cat, so she hurried over and wrapped her in a hug. Andre, Beck, Tori, and Robbie were already there. They looked confused, and tori looked about ready to cry.

The goth girl did something she had never done, and that no one had ever expected her to do, she extended her arm and pulled the perky female into th hug as well. The girls sat there, two of them crying, one of them not letting go.

That crying set Robbie crying too. Beck wrapped his arms around the puppeteer, hugging him ferociously.

**L-e-s-s-o-n-s_F-r-o-m_A_S-u-i-c-i-d-e_G-i-r-l**

"What did we do?" Andre asked confused, only looking at the floor.

"I was mean to her." Cat cried, pulling away from the girl in black.

"Cat, it's not in your nature to be mean." Tori sniffled, pulling back as well.

"No, I was really mean to her. I told her that Kennedy was into her. But she wasn't, I heard it from some tenth graders, I should have known it wasn't true. She was in love with Kennedy, and I broke her heart by giving her false hope." The normally excited red head cried, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"I wasn't much better." Beck shrugged, rubbing soft circles on his friends' back.

"What did you do?" Cat asked, wiping her hand across her eyes.

"I told her to stay away from Robbie, because she was scaring him. I was kind of mean to her; I was just trying to protect him."

"I still haven't thanked you for that. I wasn't much nicer. I nearly ran away from her when she asked to be my lab partner." Robbie sniffled from Beck's chest.

"I turned her down for being project partners just because of the rumors I had heard of her." Andre breathed.

That's when Tori remembered what she did.

"Oh my god." She breathed, looking past her friends absently. "She must hate me."

Everyone looked at her confused.

"When I was dating Rider Daniels, I had planned on singing in th showcase by myself. She was one of the people that asked me to sing with her. I said no because I wanted to sing alone, but then I didn't. A few weeks later we had another assignment, I said no to being her partner again because I wanted to work alone. But then Cat convinced me to be with her. Alisha must think I'm horrible."

Their teacher walked in.

"I realize everyone is upset about the passing of a student at our school. Does anyone have anything they'd like to say about her?" He asked, looking around the class.

The entire class was silent, no one being able to say anything.

"We shouldn't let her down." Beck said after almost a full ten minutes.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"And what do you mean by that?" Their teacher asked, putting his hand on his chin.

"She knew secrets about all of us. She had her own secrets, and they drove her to this. We shouldn't let her down. We should tell our secrets, show them, and let the burden of them leave. We should let her death be in vain. It's not fair. She was perfect, but no one bothered to show her that."

"What are you getting at?"

"We need to show each other how much we love each other. We need to let each other know how amazing we find each other. We need to show our love to each other." He said, gripping Robbie even closer.

**L-e-s-s-o-n-s_F-r-o-m_A_S-u-i-c-i-d-e_G-i-r-l**

**Song used in the first chapter was "Don't Laugh At Me" by Mark Wills **


End file.
